


a tease (my tease)

by heecheondo (HChnD)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, idk which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: An AU where Chanhee and Sunwoo work on a restaurant together. Also, they're in love.





	a tease (my tease)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my curiouscat when i was blocked and asked for small prompts to try to make the block go away, and i decided to post here too to not lose it forever (also there is barely any newsun here?). sorry for bad summary and title they're impromptu sdkjfhjahfakjfhaskjfda either way, pls enjoy!

"Sunwoo, I told you before, this is not how you should do it."

"What?", the younger asked, turning to Chanhee with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

The blonde sighed. "You know what I mean, Kim Sunwoo. You can't just add stuff without measuring it, that's why we have recipes. So we are always serving the same thing, and that it's good."

The younger shrugged off. "I never got any complaints about the taste though. Unlike yourself."

He pouted. "That was a long time ago! And we had barely started, I was confused with the labels okay."

"Who confuses salt with flour anyway? You open the package and can tell which is which right away", he laughed at the memories, which was quite stressing back then: they had just started their restaurant and already got complaints, but it was fun to remind of them now. "Anyway, here's your totally normal and delicious dish that no one will complain about."

Chanhee stared at the dish and then back at Sunwoo, brows slowly going up. "If they make a weird face about the taste their payment will all go to me."

"Why do you always make these bets? I always win."

The older stared at him quietly, knowing he'd give in soon.

Sunwoo looked back at him, softening up. Damn, he was a whipped man. "Fine. But otherwise, it's all mine. Tip included."

"As if they would tip you", he scoffed, moving towards the table with the brightest smile on his face.

Obviously, the money went to Sunwoo's wallet afterwards, with him laughing at the older for always doing a good job. 

Chanhee pouted in annoyance. "You're lucky I love you, otherwise I would have fired you for being so rude to me."

He rolled his eyes, knowing he was too much of a softie to fire anyone. Either way, he was glad that he had once again won extra, because he was saving it to finally ask Chanhee's hand in marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo) | [op](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo/post/736812425) . requests are closed now so please don't send in more requests,,,


End file.
